Love Triangle
by Iluva
Summary: A prequel rewrite. Mostly follows along the movies, just tweaks it here and there, fixing the plot. Obidala.
1. Escape from Naboo

While it was obvious that little Anakin had a huge crush on the Queen's handmaiden, it should have been equally obvious that all of the handmaidens, including the Queen, were smitten with the dashing Jedi Padawan. They would gather just around the corner from where he did his daily exercises as they escaped Naboo and giggled at his dexterity and strength.

Padmé tried to refrain from such behavior, deciding she should be the good example for her maidens. But she listened just as faithfully when one or another of the girls recounted the young man's deeds on the day the Jedi rescued them from their captors on Naboo. She even smiled a little to herself, remembering how he'd put his hand on her arm to usher her with the others as they made their way to the ship. A meaningless gesture for him, to be sure, but for a young teenager who had spent the last couple years ruling in the palace and only in the company of base servants and older politicians, a treasured gesture for her.

She'd even almost remained on board with the rest when she heard that Padawan Kenobi was staying on the ship while Master Jinn went out into Tatooine. But her curiosity for the desert planet overcame her hope for a brief moment with the busy Padawan. And so she met the adorable little boy who suddenly became their only hope for escape. She resisted putting so much trust and hope on such a young boy, but he did deliver during the race.

And he was coming with them to Coruscant. Grateful though she was, she silently agreed with Padawan Kenobi's sentiments regarding the youngster. But still she had compassion for him, when she found him huddled in some lost corner, shivering. A kindness she knew only encouraged his feelings for her.

The trinket he made her, the crude carved necklace, went almost immediately into the garbage. She was not a mother to value noodle necklaces or bouquets of weeds.

When they arrived at Coruscant, Padmé was sad to watch the Jedi trio leave for the Temple. Maybe someday their paths would cross again.


	2. Battle of Naboo

After securing Senator Palpatine the position of Chancellor, Padmé decided that whether or not her planet would get the assistance it required, her place was at home, doing what she could. She was delighted when the Jedi Temple assigned Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin to accompany her.

She even found an excuse to talk to the melancholy Padawan, asking him to fill her in on what had happened to them, for the Queen's sake, of course. She congratulated him on his upcoming test for Knighthood, even as he expressed concern that he wasn't ready, and Qui-Gon was just pushing him away so that Anakin could receive training.

That conversation was the beginning of many on their way to Naboo. Anakin would usually find her with Obi-Wan, listening to stories about being a Jedi and life at the Temple. Since they were topics about which Anakin was also curious, he'd curl up next to Padmé and listen, too.

Obi-Wan thought she was cute, but then, so were all the handmaidens and their Queen. One thing in her favor was that she wasn't giggly like all the others who would spy on him in his exercise clothes. Her maturity made her appear older than she was, but even so, he had as much affection for her as she had for Anakin.

He was just as astonished as Qui-Gon and Anakin when she revealed her true identity to Boss Nass. The two Jedi shared a moment of chagrin from being so distracted by immediate dangers that they hadn't noticed that her four handmaidens wore five faces. And then they shared another moment of bother, recollecting everything they'd carelessly said in front of her Highness that they otherwise would have kept to themselves.

Obi-Wan admired her courage as they advanced on the palace. She didn't hide in the back like he expected, and in fact led the charge in a way that made him worry for her royal person. But then the Sith lord appeared, and they were forced to part ways.

After battling the Sith and losing his Master, Obi-Wan had no idea whither the fight for the palace had fared until Padmé, led by Panaka, came with a litter to remove Qui-Gon's body. He just looked up at them, helplessly.

As men gathered the Jedi Master's body, Padmé sank down next to Obi-Wan and hugged him. Obi-Wan was ashamed with himself as he smelled her laser singed fabric and the smoke on her clothes. His first duty was to protect her and assist in taking the palace. Instead, he'd mourned his Master, and left the fate of the day to others.

"I'm sorry I didn't come find you and help," he said.

"No… Your place was here," Padmé reassured him. She couldn't imagine the loss he must be feeling.

"No." He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. Padmé's breath caught. "My duty as a Jedi requires me to set aside my emotions and fulfill my mission. I failed you. Please accept my apology."

Padmé glanced around the generator room. "Did the dark Jedi escape?"

"No. I killed him. After…"

"Then you didn't fail me. And you avenged your Master. We have been victorious." Padmé offered a sad smile, which Obi-Wan didn't return.

"What will you do now?" Padmé asked, hoping he'd want to stay and rest.

"I promised Qui-Gon I would train Anakin. I need to return to Coruscant as soon as possible to take my Knighthood test and take Anakin as my Padawan."

Obi-Wan looked to Panaka. "When would be the earliest you could spare me?"

"You could leave tonight. Now that the droid army has fallen and we have the Federates in custody, we simply need to rebuild."

Padmé tried not to glare at Panaka for his words.

"But you must return," she said. "As soon as we are able, Naboo must hold a celebration for its heroes. And that includes you and Anakin."

As promised, Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker were in attendance, but unfortunately, Queen Amidala's duties were such that she saw nothing more of them than her brief greeting as they arrived, their presence at the ceremony, and a few words exchanged here and there.

Once or twice Anakin asked after her necklace, and eventually she suggested that it fell off in the woods or in the palace corridors during the fight. Anakin spent his free time searching in vain for it. And since the magic luck only came from Tatooine rock, he knew it would be no use to try to carve her a new one.


	3. Assassination Attempt in Coruscant

Years passed, a second term came and went, and Padmé was asked to become a Senator for Naboo. She kept herself abreast of the doings of Master Kenobi and his Padawan while she was in Coruscant, and was very aware of the reputation they were both making for themselves.

Anakin was growing into the reckless, emotional Jedi that the Council had predicted. Whispers of the Chosen One also made their circulation, until more than acquaintances were following his progress with interest. Kenobi was desperately trying to fashion himself into a calmer man than he was, attempting to emulate his late Master to the point of denying his character and in general appearing as a stiff-faced Jedi Master with a stick up his ass. When he wasn't pretending to be the ideal Jedi, he was training Anakin and setting him up to appear in the best light.

Fearing he wasn't encouraging enough verbally or in his own praise of the child, Kenobi would set up situations and perform less than his full in order to give Anakin the opportunity to save the day and feel the hero. This tactic, along with his late training and the glory of the Chosen One, all contributed to Anakin's arrogance and pride in his abilities.

And then came the day when Padmé's ship was attacked as she arrived in Coruscant. Her reunion with Obi-Wan and Anakin was overshadowed by her irritation by the whole matter. Why she was being singled out made no sense, and the Chancellor's pushing her aside seemed to be favoring the attacker's goal: of keeping her from speaking in the Senate.

Despite that, she was pleased that the past ten years had treated Obi-Wan well and that while his mannerisms were stiff, his golden beard certainly became him and made him seem even more trustworthy and friendly. Padmé was astonished at Anakin's size. Although part of her knew he wasn't a four foot child anymore, this six foot stranger was hardly the same person she knew.

His eyes smoldered, and she knew he still held that crush, as she still did for Obi-Wan. She tried to quench his feelings by calling him "little Annie." She saw the disappointment in his eyes, but it didn't last.

Later on he approached her regarding her security, and afterward, she couldn't tell whose idea it was to present herself as bait to try to flush the attacker out. As she was getting ready for bed, one of the cameras caught her eye. _I'm not going to give that boy a peepshow,_ she thought as she placed pillows in front of the cameras.

She fell asleep listening to the Jedis argue about politicians. It saddened her that Obi-Wan had a low regard for her simply because of her occupation. She'd barely fallen asleep when the hiss of lightsabers woke her up and she was staring into Anakin's face as he crouched over her. R2D2 shone a light on two dismembered snake creatures, and Obi-Wan leapt out her window before she could even ask what happened.

"I'll be right back," Anakin promised as he raced from the room. Padmé flew to the window, and watched a little bot struggling to fly with a full grown man dangling from it. Panaka disposed of the creatures and gave her enough horrid details to make her face pale. Her maidservant tried to get her to drink some sleeping tea, but Padmé wanted to know if the Jedis survived the adventure, and if they were successful in apprehending the attacker.

It was several hours before they returned. Apparently the chase ended after a half hour, but it took them a long time to transport the body of the assassin to the authorities and return from where the chase took them.

Padmé rushed to hug them, glad they were safe. Only a Jedi could hold onto a circular bot like that and not fall to his death. Obi-Wan was surprised at the affection, and didn't return the hug. Anakin, on the other hand, held her tight and prolonged the contact. When she disentangled herself, she demanded to know what had happened. Obi-Wan tried to send her to bed, due to the late hour, but she refused.

She reacted well to the story, gasping at all the right places, and making the two unsuccessful heroes feel as though this adventure were as worthy of their skill as the mission to apprehend kidnappers on Muratango.

Anakin stared hard at her hand, which she'd placed on Obi-Wan's knee while he was telling how the little bot had swayed to and fro, trying to dislodge him. Anakin didn't get any such attention when he recounted how he'd bravely leapt from the vehicle to plunge six stories to the assassin's vehicle.

Then, spoiling her mood, Obi-Wan sent her to bed like a child, and mentioned that it might be a better idea to go into hiding while the bounty hunter behind the attacks was tracked down. Padmé resisted the idea, but, being tired from staying up waiting, went to bed, intending to voice her full argument in the morning.

Anticipating this, Obi-Wan went to the Chancellor and suggested Padmé be kept safe. He wanted to pursue the bounty hunter, following the lead of the poison dart that had been used. And he didn't want to leave Padmé behind in case she were attacked again while he was gone. Although any idiot would look for Padmé on her home planet, Obi-Wan came up with the idea of traveling as refugees.

Padmé protested hotly, partly because she felt it was counter-productive to remove her from the Senate if the assassin wanted her silenced, partly because the last thing she needed was to spend every day in close proximity with a hot blooded teenager smitten with her, and partly because Obi-Wan just made her feel so safe, she loathed the idea of leaving him.

But in the end, Obi-Wan's gentle voice assured her that this was the best plan and convinced her to go along with it. He almost seemed to be sincere in wanting to keep her safe. Padmé remembered the day he lost his Master and how he'd berated himself for neglecting the mission. _I'm just the mission to him_ , Padmé sighed to herself as she packed.


	4. The Lake Country

As she tried to pack, Anakin really got on her nerves as he complained about Obi-Wan. She tried to keep his whining in perspective, saying things like how mentors know us better than we like, and how sometimes what we want and what we need are not the same thing, but he wasn't listening.

She felt a little concerned as he talked about how Obi-Wan was "holding him back." His whole demeanor seemed to darken. _That's what comes of being head strong and arrogant, I guess. I hope he won't be like this the whole trip._

Padmé said her goodbyes at the depot, hoping to see something _more_ in Obi-Wan's farewell, and failing. Anakin was dutifully attentive and chivalrous, giving a cocky smile each time he pulled out a chair or activated a door for her. Padmé decided the best way to make him think he wasn't scoring points was to emasculate him. But that could wait.

In the meantime as they traveled, Padmé asked Anakin to tell stories of his life as a Padawan. Anakin spoke with gusto, perhaps embellishing his role and diminishing Obi-Wan's a little.

Finally they arrived at Naboo and at the first opportunity, while Queen Amidala inquired to their plans, Padmé undermined Anakin's authority and masculinity. He handled it better than she thought he would: she'd half expected him to throw another tantrum. But he swallowed his pride in front of the Queen and followed her lead.

By the end of the first day in the Lake Country, Padmé was sick of Anakin. She tried to keep him talking about himself enough as they travelled that it didn't really emerge much beyond staring at her as they ate, and sighing every time she put something to her mouth.

But in the Lake Country, her home, she felt the need to be hostess and guide and that started him asking her about herself. Every little detail became something new for him to worship about her. And he took his protective role very seriously. He never left her side, unless she had to attend to personal needs or sleep, and even then, he was a thin wall away from rushing to her aid.

Even her quiet moments were ruined by his presence. She took up embroidery, just to have a quiet solitary occupation. First he tried to impress her by showing her how he could sew with the Force. She managed to politely get him to stop, and spent the next half hour taking out his irregular stitches. He spent that half hour finding the perfect angle from which to gaze at her, so that the light hit her just so and her hair framed her perfectly. Once he'd found the perfect angle, she could feel his eyes scrutinizing her.

Just to mess with him, she shifted her position, supposedly to get better light on her work, but he accordingly shifted and continued to stare at her. By the end of the week, she wanted to scream. And that's when he chose to have a balcony scene.

They had finished a nice day of hiking, mostly to give him something to occupy him other than look at her and sigh, and were relaxing on one of the corridor's balconies, facing the gorgeous countryside. The view was wonderful, the sunset romantic, the wind brought heady scents of flowers… she couldn't even blame him.

He'd been talking about how different Tatooine and Naboo were. She caught the word "soft" when she felt him stroke the sensitive skin behind her armpit. She tried to count to ten before blowing up, but he didn't even stop. Just kept touching her. Padmé couldn't take it anymore. She spun and smacked his arm away.

"How dare you touch me!"

"Padmé, I love you."

"No, you don't."

Anakin's brow furrowed. "Yes, I do. I've loved you since I first saw you and thought you were an angel. I've thought about you every day since we parted."

"No. You've had a crush on me when you were nine, and somehow in the past ten years, you didn't let go of it. Besides that, you're a Jedi. You took oaths that you wouldn't pursue selfish pleasures. Your duty is to stay unattached so you can serve people. You are selfish, whiny, arrogant, and I agree with Obi-Wan. You are not ready to be a Knight. You might have the skills, but you don't have the heart. You need to grow up."

Anakin looked away, breathing hard. When he spoke, his voice was choked with emotion. "And how would an adult handle this? What would Obi-Wan do?"

Padmé looked him square in the eye and said softly but firmly, "We both know what Obi-Wan would do. We watched him do it when Master Jinn was killed. He set aside his emotion, and he focused on his duty."

"So that's what I'm supposed to do, huh? Just, set aside my feelings for you and focus on keeping you safe?"

"Yes."

"What if I can't do that?"

"Then I'm going to do what I should have a while ago. I'm going to ask the Jedi Council to send me a new bodyguard."

That sobered him. She wanted to do follow through with his threat, but for his sake, she decided to give him the chance to get over it and grow up.

"I shall do my best."


	5. Battle of Geonosis

His best involved sulking. He was sullen and miserable all day. He spoke less and what he did say was with a distinct insolent tone. Padmé had the opportunity to compare glaring with sighful staring, and decided that while both were unnerving and irritating, she did prefer the glaring.

A few days after the confrontation, Padmé and Anakin were summoned to receive a message from Obi-Wan. It contained directions to forward the message to the Jedi Council, and gave his location at Geonosis just before he was obviously taken prisoner. They forwarded the message and discussed their next course of action. Padmé wanted to try to rescue Obi-Wan since she couldn't be sure that the Council would make a prompt decision or a favorable one in time to save him. Anakin threw her words into her face, saying his only mission was to protect her, not to go off on unofficial rescue missions.

Padmé glared at him and retreated. She researched Geonosis, changed into appropriate attire, and made a lot of noise as she headed for the ship bay. Anakin attempted to bar her way, saying that throwing herself into danger wasn't the prudent thing to do.

"What about you? You feel too much for me, but do you feel anything for your Master besides disdain? He's been a father to you, and you don't even seem to care that he may be dead right now!"

"He may be dead. He's a Jedi. We're all going to die one day, and most of us in the line of duty. But his death isn't supposed to make me change my mission."

"And as far as I'm concerned, your mission is the same. Keep me safe. And I'm going to Geonosis." She searched his hard eyes for any sign of compassion. "Fine," she said, appearing to give up. "Forget the challenge of protecting me from actual dangers, let's go back to my embroidery and you can fend off the dust bunnies. I can understand if you don't think you're capable of a real Jedi's job." She turned to walk away, but Anakin grabbed her arm and turned her roughly back around.

"Ow!"

Anakin glowered into her fearful eyes, relishing the power he held over her. "We'll go to Geonosis, rescue Obi-Wan if we can, and I will keep you safe. My love will not let anything happen to you. And maybe afterwards, you'll treat me with a little more respect."

Anakin half dragged her to a ship and they took off for Geonosis.

It wasn't long after they arrived that they were overpowered and captured. Even though Padmé was not a Force user, they locked her and Anakin in the same magnetic cuffs that kept Obi-Wan from moving.

Padmé struggled against her bonds.

"It's pointless to do that," Anakin told her.

She collapsed, then turned on him. "Some protector you are."

"Have you been harmed?"

"I guess not."

"Then I'm doing my job."

Padmé preferred this insolent Anakin to the simpering one.

"If they locked us up, does it stand to reason that Obi-Wan is unharmed?"

"That is possible."

Exhausted, Padmé decided that sleep would be a good idea, so as to be more refreshed when a chance for escape showed itself.

The next day, the three of them were brought together to be taken to the Arena.

"Obi-Wan!" Padmé cried and leaned against his shoulders in the chariot, her handcuffs preventing her from hugging.

"Anakin, you were supposed to keep her safe!"

"It was her idea! I'm tired of being yelled at."

"We came to rescue you. We couldn't know if the Council would act fast enough."

"While I am glad to see you one more time, I'm grieved that you should share my fate."

"But there is still hope, isn't there, Obi-Wan? Two Jedis and a Senator, we should come up with something."

His heart heavy, Obi-Wan couldn't bring himself to describe their situation to her hopeful face. "Of course there is always hope," he said.

Reassured, Padmé faced the bright Arena as their transport carried them into the light. Thinking fast, Padmé quietly pulled a hairclip from her curls and hid it in her mouth. Geonosians attached long chains to their handcuffs, and tied them to tall pillars in the center of the Arena. The crowd went wild as three fearsome creatures were led toward the victims.

Using her hairclip to free her from the chains, Padmé was able to avoid her attacker. Using the Force, both Anakin and Obi-Wan were able to free themselves and stand against their monsters. Not long after that, Jedi arrived and were over powered, and finally the clone troopers arrived to overturn the odds.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Yoda pursued Count Dooku, but he escaped.

Afterward, Obi-Wan found Padmé as she was being bandaged from being clawed in the Arena. Wincing, she said, "I guess the Council would have rescued you in time, anyway. I'm sorry for causing you grief."

Obi-Wan rested a hand on her shoulder. "It was very touching of you to risk your life for me."

"You've done it so many times for me that I thought it was time I tried to return the favor."

"I have something else I wanted to talk to you about," he said, pulling up a chair. "Anakin seems to be distressed about something, but he won't tell me what it is. Do you have any idea?"

Padmé nodded. "It seems he never let go of the crush he had on me when we first met. It's just been bottled up inside him so long that while we were together confessed his love. I was probably a little harsher than I ought to have been, but my intentions were to get it over with, so he can move on, not to unduly hurt him. But since then, he's been sulking, so I don't know how effective I was."

"What happened?"

Padmé waited for the attendant to finish her bandages and leave before telling Obi-Wan about the staring and sighing, the smug chivalry and finally the caress. "I told him that he didn't love me, but this crush of his got out of hand. I told him he needed to grow up and reminded him that he took oaths as a Jedi that forbid him from this sort of thing. I told him to set aside his emotions and focus on his duty and to grow up. I also told him that I didn't think he was ready to be a Knight. That he might have the skills, but he didn't have the heart. Did I go too far?" she asked, nervous.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "I don't know. Perhaps in a different setting, those things might have found their mark a little more efficiently. But the main problem is: Anakin hasn't taken the oaths. He's not a Knight. Many people trained at the Temple who become Padawans fail their trials and don't become Jedi Masters. And some decline to take the trials at all, if they decide the life of a Jedi isn't for them. So Anakin hasn't yet closed the door for domestic happiness, if that is the main reason you reject him."

Padmé reminded herself that the man of her devotion had taken the oaths and was closed off from her. "That is not the only reason. But I thought it might be a good one to get him to put his feelings into perspective."

"Anakin has always been an emotional person. It will be hard for him to adopt a Jedi's life."

"I hear you once, were emotional."

"That was before I became a Knight."

"Some switch inside of you just flipped when you took your oaths?"

"Something like that."

"I think you were and still are overcompensating for the guilt you felt when Qui-Gon died."

Obi-Wan looked at her sharply. "What does that mean?"

"You forget I knew you when you were a Padawan. Before the affected vocabulary and the stiff mannerisms. You grieved for your Master the way a person should, and you felt guilty because you didn't immediately forget about the Master you loved and rejoined the battle. You admired him, and while he did have more control over his emotions than you did, he wasn't a robot, the way you've tried to be. Even your jokes are hollow and forced, now.

"Qui-Gon was passionate about what he believed in. He was compassionate to those in need, and hard to those who oppressed. He smiled with his eyes and not his teeth. You do not honor his memory by pretending to be someone you're not."

Obi-Wan stood. "You think you knew him? I lived with him for over ten years. You were only around him for a couple months! How dare you lecture me on his personality."

"I didn't have to know him for more than a couple months to know he wasn't the automaton you're trying to turn yourself into. I only had to see you two together once to know the regard you held for his composure. And only an idiot wouldn't realize what his death would do to you."

"I am a Jedi. Jedi are supposed to suppress their emotions and be governed by logic."

"Jedis are meant to be governed by compassion. Compassion for both sides of the argument and for all parties involved. You aren't supposed to be a member of no nationality, but of all. Passions can get away from us, but to not feel anything is a crime, too." Padmé stood in front of Obi-Wan. "I feel for Anakin's passions because I know how he feels.

"But part of growing up is learning how to live with disappointment. He still hopes because he doesn't realize his desires are unattainable. My desire has been unattainable almost as long as I've had it. I tried to put it from my heart, but part of me didn't want to grow up. I will indulge in one moment, and then I will let it go forever." Padmé leaned forward and kissed Obi-Wan briefly on the lips.

"I love you the way Anakin loves me. I know nothing can come of it, but I love you just the same. Next time I need Jedi protectors, maybe you should suggest a different pair."

Padmé looked at his shocked face with sad eyes and left the tent.

That night, Obi-Wan had difficulty falling asleep. "Your thoughts are troubled, Master."

"They are indeed. I spoke with Padmé."

"Did she tell you what she did to me?"

"No more than what she's done to herself."

"What?"

"Why do you love her, Anakin?"

"She's beautiful, and smart…"

"Is that all?"

"But she's very beautiful, and very smart."

"Other women are beautiful and smart."

"What other women? All I see are celibate Jedi."

"So you love her because she is the only available woman you know."

"No…"

"What if I told you she cannot love you?"

"Then I will make her love me."

"Anakin, you cannot make someone love you."

"Yes, I can. By proving myself to her. By convincing her that my feelings are real. That I will love her to my last breath and protect her with my life."

"That is not enough to make a woman love you."

"Then what is?"

"Either women love you or they don't. You can't choose which ones love you and which ones won't."

"Why do you think Padmé doesn't love me?"

"She said she loves another."

"Did she say who?"

"It is of no consequence. The man was not you."

"Master, why don't you think I'm ready for the trials?"

"I'm not sure you want to be a Jedi."

"I do! It's the only thing I've wanted in my whole life!"

"Do you want to be a Jedi more than you love women?"

"Women? Only one woman."

"But my point is if you take the trials, you will succeed, and if you take the oaths, you will forever close a door to a future you may wish to have someday. You are still young. Be patient and make sure you want to live as a Jedi for the rest of your life."

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"If you could take back your oaths, would you?"

"I'm not sure. Go to sleep."

"Good night, Master."

"Good night, Padawan."


	6. Return to Coruscant

To say the next few days were awkward would be an understatement. Padmé had to force polite civility whenever she was around either Master or Padawan, and it happened more frequently than one might suppose. But as a practiced politician, it came easily to her. Finally the time came to send Padmé back to Coruscant, the threat seemingly disposed of, once Obi-Wan confirmed the identity of the decapitated bounty hunter as Jango Fett.

Anakin resolved to champion her beauty, and made it known that all his efforts as a Jedi were in honor of the Senator Naberrie. This created a lot of intrigue about the two of them and made the Jedi Counsel worry about letting him take the Knight trials. The last thing they needed was another Jedi Knight in a secret relationship.

Anakin and Obi-Wan also returned to Coruscant along with the remaining Jedi on Geonosis. Obi-Wan removed them from "able for missions" list, claiming they needed time in the Temple to train after the battle with Darth Tyrannus. Anakin started attending the Senate, using binoculars to spy on Padmé, and Obi-Wan turned to Yoda for advice.

"Master Yoda, I need to talk to you."

"Mmm… troubled, your aura is."

"Yes, Master. I need to talk to you about… emotions."

"Complete, your training is. The Jedi view on emotions, you already know."

"But is there more to it than what we are trained? Is it possible that there's more to being a Jedi than logic?"

"Our hearing the Force, emotions cloud. Lead to the Dark Side, negative emotions does. Freeing oneself of emotions, the best path is."

"Is it even possible, though? Can a creature fully suppress their emotions completely?"

"No. Facing young Dooku, pain, I felt. Watching a Padawan become a Knight, happiness and pride, I feel. The emotion which leads to the Dark Side, fear is. The emotion to avoid, fear is."

"But what of the other emotions? Why are we encouraged to avoid them as well?"

"Love, do you mean?"

"Love is one of them."

"Meant to be judges and protectors of people, Jedi are. Unable to do their duty, married Jedi have been found to be. Fear for their families, do Jedis. Anger and disappointment, also do they feel. Children not sensitive to the Force, or given as Padawans to Jedi the parent disapproves of, led to negative emotions, they do."

Obi-Wan seemed disappointed.

"Come to me, why do you?"

"Padmé told me that I was denying myself and pretending to be stiff and affected, to honor the memory of Qui-Gon."

"A little right, she may be. Confused, your character is, trying to be both human and Jedi."

"But I can't change now. I can't just stop speaking the way I do or laugh at jokes or frown. People will notice."

"Get used to it, people will. Research Jedi who had relationships outside of the Temple, perhaps you should."

"Thank you, Master." Taking a breath, Obi-Wan forced a smile.

"Showing me your affection by baring your teeth, you do."

That made Obi-Wan laugh and smile sincerely.

Obi-Wan researched married Jedi as Yoda suggested. It was amazing how easily it seemed to be to have a secret relationship. Most weren't found out until the Jedi did something rash on behalf of their family, or refused a mission because a spouse or child was ill and were discovered caring for their loved one.

Some even had children admitted to the Temple before the relationship was discovered, either by an indiscretion on the part of the child or the parent. Most Jedi with illicit marriages were men, though a few female Jedi became pregnant and were sometimes discovered that way.

Given the number of Jedi raised and trained in the Temple, the number of disobedient Jedi who married were relatively few. He could probably manage it if he asked to become a Council member and stay on Coruscant… Obi-Wan berated himself for even thinking it. In theory, anyway. But it's not as if he would have a relationship with Padmé. She was too young. Even though she was pretty. And she was a politician. But that was a weak argument, and he knew it. Not all were corrupt.

The only thing in her favor was that she loved him. If it weren't for that, he'd never even consider little Padmé. But even knowing he could pull off a secret relationship, he didn't want one for the sake of having one. He would wait for the right woman. He'd only risk his reputation for a woman of real character.


	7. A Beginning

Anakin got on Obi-Wan's nerves after that. It seemed all he did was talk of Padmé. What she wore to the Senate. What issues she spoke on. Who she had lunch with.

"Padawan, I fear your obsession with Senator Naberrie is becoming unhealthy. Perhaps it is time we took missions again."

The more Anakin protested, the better an idea it seemed to be. But the mission to Yavin 2 didn't quell Anakin's obsession. Now he spoke of how esteemed he would become when they finished, and that Padmé would have to fall in love with him. Obi-Wan allowed Anakin to talk about her when they were alone because he didn't want to yell at Anakin and possibly reveal Padmé's true affections.

But allowing him to talk turned out to be dangerous, too. Obi-Wan found himself mentally correcting Anakin's descriptions of her beauty, virtue, and intelligence, usually in her favor. He caught himself admiring her person even when Anakin was no longer around. Only once did he slip.

Anakin was praising her intelligence and Obi-Wan corrected him. "Senator Naberrie isn't as strong willed as you think. Her code of conduct involves the greater good, but only as far as it concerns Naboo. It probably comes from her training to be Queen. I've never heard her stand up for any other planet that was being ill treated, unless it seemed that the majority was voting that way."

"I can't conceive of Padmé being weak-willed," Anakin argued.

"I assure you, she is."

That quieted Anakin, and in fact, he stopped expounding his tactics to get Padmé to notice him for the rest of the mission and even on the way home, though he still sang her praises.

Because of Anakin, not only did Obi-Wan consider Padmé's good qualities more than he did previously, but he even started dwelling on the kiss she'd given him. It had been a long time since he'd had such a physical sign of affection from anyone. Qui-Gon used to give him hugs when he was young and in desperate need of encouragement, but that was decades ago. Shoulder pats and hand shakes were the standard among Jedi in the Temple.

It wasn't long before he started wondering about what a longer kiss with Padmé would be like, or the softness of her skin under his hands, or the feel of her body moving under fabric, should he ever hold her.

He happened to cross paths with her in the streets of Coruscant. She was waiting to meet with a few other Senators for lunch, and he was fetching a special herb Yoda preferred in his soups.

"Master Kenobi," she said, giving a small bow.

"Senator Naberrie," he returned, pressing her hand. "Either my memory is at fault, or your beauty has grown since I last saw you."

Surprised and confused, Padmé blushed.

"Master Kenobi-"

"Padmé?" A handsome young man approached them.

"Senator Frood, may I introduce you to Jedi Master Kenobi," Padmé said.

"Master Kenobi, at last! I've heard much about you and your Padawan's deeds. I'm very jealous, by the way." He let an awkward moment hang before continuing, "The life of a Jedi seems very exciting. Many times as a child I wished to be Force-sensitive. It's too bad about the celibacy."

"Actually, some Jedi defy the Temple and marry in secret."

Padmé's eyes widened and she fought another blush.

"Senator Frood, do you know how long the others will be?" she asked.

"They said they'll be a little late and not to wait for them. Are you hungry?"

Padmé nodded and gave Obi-Wan a small bow of farewell.

Senator Frood shook Obi-Wan's hand, saying, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"And you." Obi-Wan gazed after them as they entered the restaurant, noting with displeasure how Senator Frood placed his hand on the small of Padmé's back.

* * *

"She's seeing someone!" Anakin thundered as he entered their quarters at the Temple.

"Senator Frood," Obi-Wan said without thinking.

"Arthur Fro- how did you know?" Anakin asked, suspiciously.

"I ran into them while I was fetching Yoda's muskherbs. He seems very charming," Obi-Wan added, darkly.

"Of course he's charming. He's new, too, so he can't be whom she preferred those months ago. I can just see him, his first day in the Senate, spending more time with his binoculars looking for an attractive Senator than listening to the debates. Afterward he approaches her and asks if she'll show him around. She agrees, being the agreeable person she is, and he spends all his efforts trying to be charming and trick her into liking him."

"It's not tricking her if she likes him," Obi-Wan found himself defending the poor boy from Anakin's accusations.

"But what about that other person? Didn't she like him?"

"What do you care?"

"I don't. But it doesn't seem fair that if her affections are so easy to win, why doesn't she like me? Did you know she's taking him back to Naboo for the Senatorial break?"

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I overheard some other Senators talking about it. It seems most people are in favor of their union."

"All right, Anakin, this has gone too far. Padmé is allowed to live her life as she wants to, and it is not healthy for you to be stalking her like this."

"I'm not stalking!"

"I forbid you to go to the Senate, unless on strict orders from the Temple. And if you disobey me, I will renounce you as my Padawan and pronounce you unfit for the trials."

Angry, Anakin stormed from the room. And since Obi-Wan couldn't trust Anakin to stay away, he had a spy set on Anakin. He asked to only be informed if Anakin entered the Senate. Then he settled down to decide if he really believed what he'd said about Padmé living her life. In the end, he did. He regretted taking so long to realize what a worthy woman she was, but not so much that he didn't wish her happiness with this young man.

After a month, Obi-Wan recalled the spy, since it seemed Anakin had taken his words to heart and stayed away from the Senate. And they left for more missions while she was on her Senatorial break.

A couple years passed, and then Anakin found his excuse to come to the Senate. Chancellor Palpatine had kept in contact with Anakin, and finally Anakin had discussed his feelings for Padmé and Obi-Wan's decree. Palpatine graciously offered to request that Anakin become his personal bodyguard.

Obi-Wan voiced his disapproval, but the Council overruled him. In fact, this event pushed forward Anakin's trials, since a Padawan could not be a political bodyguard. Which then freed Obi-Wan to become a Council member.

After Anakin became a Knight, Palpatine came up with reasons for Padmé to join him at various events or just to talk about Naboo. He enjoyed the discomfort Anakin's presence gave her, and started forming plans for Anakin that involved Padmé.

Meanwhile, her relationship with Senator Frood ended, partly because he misunderstood why the Chancellor would give Padmé so much individual attention. Padmé avoided contact with the Jedi Council, but was elected to be a member of the committee sent to the Jedi Council to discuss action against the Separatists.

This brought her into contact with Obi-Wan. After their first meeting, he practically chased her down in the hallways.

"Senator Naberrie!" he called, which forced her to stop.

She pasted a smile on and turned. "Master Kenobi," she returned. They pressed against the hallway to allow other Senators and Jedi to pass.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" Obi-Wan asked.

Not wanting to admit she was hoping to avoid this encounter, Padmé replied, "I overslept and missed a meal. I was trying to catch a taxi to a restaurant I know."

"Are you meeting anyone there?" he asked.

"No…"

"Then let me invite you to the Temple cafeteria. The food is certainly edible."

"Certainly," Padmé said, stiffly. "How do you like being a Council member?" she asked as they walked.

"It may not be as exciting as a Jedi in the field, but there are some other benefits."

"Such as?"

Feeling like he would burst with it, Obi-Wan checked the hallways before pulling Padmé into the nearest room.

"What are you doing?"

"Padmé, I need to know. Do you still care for me?"

Padmé's mouth worked like a fish gasping for air before saying, "It doesn't matter. You're a Jedi Knight. You've taken the vows-" Obi-Wan interrupted her with a quick kiss. Padmé stared at him. "Are you crazy?"

"A little. You were right. I was trying to suppress all my emotions, rather than just the dangerous ones. And then I found out that some Jedi marry in secret and even have families."

"Before they're caught and publicly disgraced!"

"But we could be careful."

"It wouldn't work. If you gave up your room at the Temple, everyone would know. And if you came to visit me everyday, everyone would know. In order to keep it secret, we'd only be able to see each other once a week or once a month, and very briefly. I don't think I could handle that."

"I could go rogue."

"No, you couldn't. They would hunt for you, and they would find you. You're almost as famous as Anakin, and there aren't that many nonFederation planets left. They'd find you and they would kill you." Padmé stroked his cheek.

"What about right now?"

"Right now?" Padmé looked at him in surprise.

"You've convinced me we can't marry, but… what if we allowed ourselves these little moments, when we can?"

"And what happens when the next Senator Frood comes along?"

"If you think it's becoming serious, I won't stop you from marrying and having a family. But unless it's serious, I'd like to have you as much as I can."

Padmé considered this very tempting offer. "Okay," she said, giving a small smile.

Obi-Wan smiled back and kissed her. They made out for a long time, until Padmé decided it was time for her to go home.

"Tomorrow?" Obi-Wan asked as she touched up her lipstick.

"We can't afford to be seen leaving together everyday," she said, thinking. "Do you want to meet me at my apartment?"

"Okay."

Padmé wiped off all traces of her lipstick from his beard with her handkerchief. "I'll see you tomorrow, then," she said as she left the room.

"Padmé," he called after her.

"What?" she said, returning.

"I love you."

Smiling with surprise, she said, "I love you, too. Obi-Wan."


	8. Anakin and Padme

The next day she gave him a quick tour of her apartment and nervously served him lunch. Amused, Obi-Wan ate serenely and wondered if he didn't push Padmé, how long it would take them to move into the bedroom. He frowned as he considered it might take several visits to make it that far without encouragement.

He felt the Force in turmoil around Padmé and decided that even so, it would be better to let Padmé set the pace. Obi-Wan jumped in surprise when Padmé suddenly threw her fork onto the table.

"What are you waiting for?" she demanded.

Obediently, Obi-Wan turned his attentions to Padmé and things moved very quickly into the bedroom.

While the committee met with the Council, they saw each other almost every day. At first they stayed in the bedroom, but as time went on, sex was not the only thing the enjoyed doing together. They talked, played games, and in disguise, would even go for walks in the elevated public gardens of Coruscant.

Then the committee's duty was finished and the Senators returned to report the Council's decision to the Senate. They saw less of each other, and the ratio of sex per visit increased.

And then something happened which changed the future of the galaxy.

Palpatine had been whispering into Anakin's ear, commenting on how happy Padmé seemed to be. He hadn't discovered who her beau was, but it was obvious she was seeing someone. Anakin was incensed, and after a prudent amount of time, Palpatine broached the subject again.

"You know, I've come across in my studies, an interesting thing that Jedis seem to be able to do."

"And what is that, Chancellor?"

"I've heard it said that Jedis can influence the thoughts of those of weak minds. Is that true?"

"It is. Sometime to avoid a conflict, it's easier to make a person agree with you."

"That seems like a very powerful and useful ability."

"It has helped in some of my missions."

"How weak of a mind could you influence?"

"It depends. One time I convinced a logger that trees were sentient and felt pain when he was working on someone else's property."

"That is quite incredible. I wonder if you could use that power to help a person see the truth."

Anakin looked at the Chancellor suspiciously. "Are you referring to some of the arguments in the Senate?"

"Oh, no." Palpatine already had the weaker minded Senators in his thrall. "I was referring to Padmé. It seems she is incapable of recognizing what a catch you are."

Dutifully, Anakin told the Chancellor that as a sworn Knight, he was unable to have romantic relationships.

"I seem to remember, before your time, a few Jedis who had secret marriages. I'm sure the Temple has some information on that subject."

Anakin visited the Temple Library and researched married Jedis. When he found it was possible for a Jedi to ignore some of the oaths they took, he was elated, completely ignoring the penalties incurred by those Jedi.

The next day, after escorting Palpatine to his quarters, Anakin excused himself to find Padmé. He found her about to leave the building to go home.

"Padmé, wait, I have something urgent to tell you."

Worried that something happened to Obi-Wan, Padmé walked over to him.

"What is it?"

Exerting all of his powers, he said, "You love me."

"I love…" she stopped.

Waving his hand across her face, distracting her, he repeated, "You love me."

"I love… you," she said.

"I am the most attractive, powerful, and exciting Jedi you know."

"You are the most attractive, powerful and exciting Jedi I know."

Enjoying hearing her finally say those words, he kept going.

"You will take me to your apartment, and you will make love to me as you have never made love before."

"I will take you to my apartment, and I will make love to you as I have never made love before."

Halfway through barnyard impersonation sex, Anakin allowed her to make love in ways she had before. Satisfied, he left her and returned to the Chancellor's quarters.


	9. Saying Goodbye to Obi-Wan

A few days later, Anakin's suggestions faded a bit, and Obi-Wan came for a visit. She'd partially forgotten what she'd done with Anakin until she saw Obi-Wan enter, and then she burst into tears.

Concerned, Obi-Wan tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away. Composing herself, she said, "I'm sorry. I don't know how it happened. I saw Anakin, and I realized I loved him. He's the most attractive, powerful, and exciting Jedi I know. I… I made love to him." Padmé burst into tears again and turned away, not wanting to see his reaction.

Obi-Wan was shocked. It seemed a little odd that she would describe Anakin in exactly the same words Anakin himself used, but the warning flag was overpowered by his pain.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know!"

"Did you love him before?"

Misunderstanding, Padmé shouted, "No!" She turned to Obi-Wan, "I promise that was the first time."

"Do you still love him?"

Miserable, Padmé just nodded her head.

"Do you love him more than you love me?"

Padmé stopped crying as she thought about it. While she loved Anakin, that love was dwarfed by her love for Obi-Wan.

Joyfully, she cried, "No. I love you more."

Confused, Obi-Wan asked, "Do you want to sleep with Anakin again?"

"No."

The Force around her rang true. She was telling the truth.

"I guess I forgive you. But I have to admit, it hurts to know you slept with another man."

Padmé nodded. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay. I suppose I should get used to it, if you start seeing other men, I just… I wasn't expecting you to sleep with another Jedi, and I think I expected some forewarning."

"You would be the first person I told if I went on a date with someone. And usually I go on several dates before I sleep with someone."

"I hope you understand if I leave now."

Alarmed, Padmé stood with him. "Please…"

"I do forgive you, but I need some time."

"Please, just…" Padmé walked over to him, "I need you to hold me."

Obi-Wan held her tight, and even gave her a kiss before he left.

Anakin came by the next day, and became worried when Padmé's face fell as she opened the door.

"Anakin, I need to talk to you."

"About what, dearest?"

Padmé took a deep breath. "Anakin, I love you, but there's someone else I love more."

Anakin's face darkened. "Who is it?"

"I think I have the right to a little privacy."

Using the Force, he shouted, "Who is he?"

Padmé fell to the floor from the force of it, clenching her teeth and fists together to keep from revealing Obi-Wan.

"Fine. I can still fix this." Anakin pulled Padmé to her feet.

"You don't love him," he said, passing a hand across her face, as though wiping her memory clean. "You love me. You only love me. I am the only man you could ever love."

"I don't love him. I love you. I only love you. You are the only man I could ever love," she repeated.

"Now make love to me," he commanded.

Obi-Wan came by the next morning with flowers.

"I'm sorry for taking it so hard the other day."

Padmé kept him standing in the hall. In a cold voice, she said, "Obi-Wan, I don't love you. I love Anakin. I only love Anakin. He is the only man I could ever love."

"What?" he asked, confused.

Padmé repeated herself. Her brain had spent the night trying to justify her new decision, so she continued, "I suppose I always loved him. I only began this relationship with you because you reminded me of Anakin."

"This… doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it doesn't make sense to you. But I want you to understand that I think it would be inappropriate for you to continue to visit me. I've found my true happiness. He loves me more than any other man has. Good bye." Padmé closed the door on him.

Hurt and astonished, Obi-Wan returned to the Temple, disposing of the flowers along the way. He refused to be angry at Anakin, or at Padmé. He'd flaunted the Temple's rules about emotions when he started the relationship with her, and he was not going to let it take him to the Dark Side. He meditated and decided that it was better for her to be open with him when her feelings changed than to have tried to juggle both of them at the same time.


	10. Married

Anakin made her delighted to get married, and even praise his greasy long hair. She thought herself happy, and only the nightmares of chasing someone who wouldn't show his face that made her wake up sobbing were any indicator that something was wrong.

Then the Chancellor was kidnapped and Anakin rejoined his former Master in rescuing him. She worried for his safety at first, but then as the days grew longer and his influence faded, she discovered she worried for Obi-Wan as much, and then more. And then she discovered she was pregnant, and was first angry at Anakin for never letting her use contraception, and then worried what would happen to them when it was obvious she was pregnant.

But when they returned with the Chancellor, Obi-Wan came up with an excuse not to accompany Anakin to the Senate, so Anakin was the first person Padmé saw. Her worry over the pregnancy clouded her emotions, and gave Anakin time to reestablish his hold over her. His reaction to the baby was to ignore the problems it presented and move in with her, flaunting their relationship.

That night as Padmé brushed her hair on the balcony, Anakin gloated over his conquest. Her plans for the baby, "our baby" she'd called it, all helped his illusion that she chose to love him. Her concern over his nightmares, too, let him think she held true affection for him. But when she thought to ask Obi-Wan for help, he couldn't place it, but something made him angry. He didn't like her thinking of other men.

His conquest was pushed aside from his mind when Palpatine decided to put Anakin on the Jedi Council as a spy. But then he grew angry when they refused to give him the honor of "Master" and even more when they asked him to spy back on Palpatine. He resented Obi-Wan's interference, perhaps because of Padmé's comment the previous night.

And he grew angry at Padmé, for speaking against the Chancellor. His friendship with the Chancellor, and the encouragement he received from him and the occasional gifts his ambition secured his loyalty. That was the foundation upon which Palpatine dared to broach the subject of the Sith to Anakin. The offer of the power over death was the turning point of Anakin to the Dark Side.


	11. The Temple Burns

While Anakin was being seduced, the other Council members were discussing whether they should take any action regarding Anakin's obvious relationship with Senator Naberrie. Obi-Wan pointed out Anakin's delicate state of mind, and anymore discipline might make him worthless as a spy on the Chancellor.

Knowing Anakin was gone, Obi-Wan visited Padmé. He hoped for a little comfort before he left on his mission. The Force gave him warnings that something bad was going to happen on Utapau, and he wanted to see Padmé one last time in case the event was his death. He kept the conversation on Anakin, so that she wouldn't get suspicious and ask him to leave.

Some things she said were very curious, and a little seed of suspicion was planted. He shook it away, sure that not even Anakin would stoop to that level.

Just before he left for Utapau, Anakin saw him on the flight deck.

Anakin almost choked on his words as he apologized for arrogance and pride to Obi-Wan, to regain his trust after his outburst defending the Chancellor.

He was incensed when he came home to Padmé and she was bubbling with happiness.

"Obi-Wan has been here, hasn't he?" He recalled in his dream, Obi-Wan had been comforting Padmé, while he had been absent. Jealousy raged, and he began to suspect that Obi-Wan had been her former interest.

"Yes, he's worried about you and wanted to let me know that you might be stressed from all the business with the Council and the Chancellor. I told him you'd been having nightmares."

"He doesn't have to worry about me anymore. I'm not his Padawan. Everything's going to be fine. I promise nothing will happen to you."

Padmé felt shivers as he said that. As her babies had grown, she'd started to develop a sixth sense. She'd realized that because her children were Force-sensitive, she was feeling the Force through them. And there was something ominous about Anakin, right now.

That evening, her babies warned her something was very wrong at the Senate. She could almost see dark clouds of the Force gathering into a vortex of doom around the building. Something was about to happen. She worried for the next hour, and then, at the Temple, she could see fires and laser blasts. It was under attack.

While the Temple still burned, Anakin returned.

"Anakin, I was so worried! The Temple's under attack!"

"I told you, everything's going to be okay, now. The Jedi tried to take over the Republic. Master Windu tried to assassinate the Chancellor, but I stopped him. What's happening at the Temple is just retribution. The Jedis won't hurt anyone else, ever again."

"What are you talking about? The Jedi are the protectors of the Republic, they would never try to overthrow the Chancellor, unless he was doing something wrong."

"And I'm telling you, I saw Master Windu try to kill the Chancellor. A real Jedi would have arrested him."

"What's going to happen to the rest of the Jedi? What will happen to Obi-Wan?"

"I am so sick of hearing about Obi-Wan! You are mine, now!"

"I am yours now." Vader was so used to using suggestion on her that he'd done it without thinking.

"I'm going to Mustafar to finish the Separatists. When I return, you will take your place at my side, and you will never speak the name 'Obi-Wan' again."


	12. Free

Padmé was called to an emergency session of the Senate while Obi-Wan and Yoda broke into the Temple to send a message warning the remaining Jedi not to return to the Temple. While they're there, Obi-Wan checked the security tapes and watched Anakin cut down younglings and one of the troopers refer to him as "Darth Vader."

Yoda sent Obi-Wan to dispose of Darth Vader. Only after telling Obi-Wan that Anakin no longer existed does he agree to find him.

"Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him you will."

Searching his feelings, Obi-Wan discovered he couldn't think about finding Anakin until after he'd found out if Padmé had escaped his wrath.

At the Senate, the Chancellor told everyone his story of the Jedi trying to wrest control of the Republic. His hold on the majority of the remaining Senators showed as they applaud his announcement that his title will change from Supreme Chancellor to Emperor.

Shaken, Padmé went home to find Obi-Wan waiting for her. She told him about the Emperor, and he told her about Anakin's change.

"No. Not Anakin. He would never do something so despicable!"

"I saw it with my own eyes."

"Everyone saw everything with their own eyes, today. Is there anyway that one of you could be wrong?"

"We can both be right. Master Windu was a student of Vaapad. It is possible he decided that Palpatine would be safer dead rather than captured. But Anakin is capable of very nasty things. I- I wonder if you would permit me to try something on you."

"Will it hurt the babies?"

"No. I promise."

"Okay."

Obi-Wan reached out and placed his fingers on Padmé's forehead. He could feel her mind, a jumble of orders and contradicting orders, held together by jealousy, greed, and hate. Using the Force, he removed all of the suggestions Anakin had placed on her.

Padmé gasped as her mind was freed, and burst into tears. Obi-Wan held her until she'd composed herself.

"How could he do that?" she asked. With the restraints gone, she was able to reason the connection between his orders and her immediate obedience. No longer blinded by love, she knew he was capable of turning to ambition and power and killing innocents.

"His ambition exceeded his love. He decided he'd rather have you than wait for you to love him."

"I missed you so much. Deep down, somehow I still loved you. It always made him angry, whenever I mentioned you. I dreamt of you. I didn't know it, I couldn't see your face, but I could never reach you."

"I'm here now," he said, holding her.

He felt one of the babies kick against him. Obi-Wan pulled back to look at her belly.

"Anakin is the father, isn't he?"

Tears falling, Padmé nodded. "You and I always used protection. Anakin never did. It might have been possible, if we hadn't been so careful. But I'm sure they are Anakin's. I wish they were yours," she whispered.

"Do you know where Anakin is?"

Padmé nodded. "Are you going to kill him?"

"I might have to. With the Chancellor taking power as an Emperor, and the Jedi betrayed, if I can't convince Anakin he's on the wrong side, for the sake of the galaxies, I might have to kill my Padawan."

Padmé shook her head. "I hate him for what he did to me, but I can't tell you where my children's father is if you're going to kill him. You'll have to find him on your own."

Obi-Wan nodded and stood to leave. "I'm so sorry. For all of you."


	13. Confronting Anakin

As soon as he was out of sight, Padmé left for her ship. She hoped if she pretended to be still under his control, she might convince him that killing Jedi and assisting the Emperor was wrong. Anakin could live, and eventually Palpatine would be stopped. She didn't know Obi-Wan followed her and stowed away on the ship.

When she reached Mustafar, Anakin was waiting at the landing bay.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

He smelt of singed skin and death. Padmé tried not to gag as she thought of his duty on Mustafar. "Anakin, you need to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Obeying Palpatine. He's wrong."

"Palpatine can help me save you. He can give me the power to protect you."

"No, he's just telling you to kill people. Anakin, he told you to kill younglings!"

"Who told you that? Did Obi-Wan talk to you? He's trying to turn you against me."

"Anakin, stop it! I know what you did to me. I know you killed those people at the Temple. But you can stop. Please, stop. Leave Palpatine. Help me raise our children."

"Children?"

"I'm having twins, Anakin. Come with me. Life can go back to the way it was."

"With the Jedi in charge? Ruling everyone's lives?"

"With the Republic in charge. With the Jedi helping people. You know that Palpatine just wants power. He doesn't care about the universe. I don't want our babies to live in an Empire. I want our babies to live in a Republic."

"But our babies could grow up with the universe at its feet. I'm powerful enough to overthrow Master Sidious once he teaches me how to prevent death, and we could rule the universe together."

"Anakin, I don't want to rule the universe."

"But the power, Padmé! We could do anything. You could help the poor, or whatever you want."

"The Jedi need to take care of Palpatine. He needs to come to justice and the Republic restored. Obi-Wan was right, you've changed. Can't you understand what needs to happen?"

"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. Why don't you understand that without Master Sidious, you won't survive the childbirth."

"Anakin, are you kidding me? In this day and age? I could have every complication in the book and give birth in that ship and the droids inside could save me."

Unfortunately, as she gestured to the ship, Anakin saw Obi-Wan standing in the doorway.

"You unfaithful slut! You brought him here to kill me!"

"No, Anakin! I didn't know he was there."

Obi-Wan walked down the ramp. "Anakin, we're here to help you."

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I am master of the dark side of the Force. I will bring peace to my empire."

"Your empire?"

"Weren't you listening? As soon as Padmé is safe, I'll overthrow the Emperor and I will begin my dynasty. I will have all the power of the galaxy."

"Padmé doesn't want to rule with you."

"No. She wants to grow old with you on some forsaken rock, raising my children. I will not let you take her from me. Not again."

"Anakin, please! Can't you see that everything you're doing is unhealthy? The mess you made of Padmé's mind? Killing children, helping a Sith lord? It's not too late to stop this madness before it gets any worse."

"If you're against me, then you will die."

"No!" Padmé shouted as they came together in a flash of lightsabers and the smell of ozone.

Obi-Wan led the battle away from her, and crushed with despair, she sank to her knees and hoped that Obi-Wan would be able to subdue Anakin so they could try to help him. As they fought, pain gripped her stomach.

"No. Not now." She'd been exaggerating about giving birth in the ship. It wasn't equipped for a complicated birth, if Anakin was right about his dream. She just sat there, breathing through the contractions, waiting, hoping they would both return.


	14. Duel on Mustafar

Anakin and Obi-Wan fought through the base and out onto the structures built across the river of lava. Anakin fought, fueled by jealousy, rage, and hatred. Obi-Wan fought, fueled by his love for Padmé, his grief for the lost Jedi, and his desire to protect the Republic and all the people it represented.

The fight was close, since both knew the other's style and weaknesses. But taking advantage of Anakin overextending in anger, Obi-Wan managed to disarm Anakin and Force-push him off the edge of the bridge. Concerned, Obi-Wan watched him fall into the lava, a dark spot flaming in the flow of molten rock. Pained, Obi-Wan picked up Anakin's lightsaber and returned to the ship.

"Anakin?" Padmé asked.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said.

Padmé went into another contraction, alerting Obi-Wan to her condition, and they sped back to Senator Organa's base. She didn't make it, though, and Obi-Wan delivered both her children in the ship. He washed them and wrapped Leia in a spare blanket, and put Luke in his own tunic.

"I guess Anakin was wrong," she said, gazing at her babies.

"About what?"

Padmé closed her eyes in pain. "The whole reason why he joined Palpatine was because he'd dreamt I died in childbirth. His goal was to save me."

"It wasn't his only goal. If it were, he would have forced Palpatine to tell him the secret he desired, and he would have gladly lived with you on some forsaken rock, raising his children."

"I guess you're right."

Padmé fed them and fell asleep with Leia, while Obi-Wan flew the ship with Luke in his lap.


	15. Darth Vader, Luke & Leia Skywalker

The dark spot in the river of lava was found by the Emperor's ship. They pulled Darth Vader's crushed, burned body off of the floating refinery equipment, and set to work repairing him. In the end, they had to put him on permanent life support because of his heat damaged lungs, put mechanical prosthetics on where his feet and shins touched the lava, and the Emperor ordered them to build a suit so that his burned appearance would be hidden.

As soon as he recovered enough to move, he asked for Padmé.

Knowing his heart, Palpatine decided to remove the last hesitation for Darth Vader's loyalty. "Padmé is dead. While you fought Obi-Wan, she went into labor and died. If only you'd left her in my custody, this might have been avoided."

"No. It can't be. I promised her I'd keep her safe." Filled with grief, Darth Vader sobbed. "What… of the child?" he asked.

"The child? Oh, yes, he died, too."

Without any reason to rebel, Darth Vader faithfully served the Emperor until he discovered that his children were still alive.

To protect against their discovery, Yoda suggested that the children be split up.

"Why? What's the difference? If he finds us, he finds us. Why should I part with one of my children?" Padmé argued.

Noticing a chance to adopt a girl for his wife, Senator Organa offered to take Leia.

"No! My children are staying with me. Obi-Wan," Padmé appealed to him.

Knowing her pain, it was hard for him to say, "It'll be hard to disguise you with the twins. He'll be searching for a woman and two newborn babies. It would be best if you let us take one until it's safe."

"How long would that be?"

Yoda said, "Several years, at least."

"How can you ask me to part with one of my babies?"

"I'm sorry, Padmé, but we have to."

Overwhelmed, Padmé looked at her two infants. "They both need me." Resolved, she answered, "I can't part with them until they're weaned. Unless one of you is capable of producing milk."

"My wife-" Senator Organa started.

Angry, Padmé stood. "Unless your wife just had a child, she is incapable of feeding a baby. It takes more than a pair of tits to make milk." Gathering both her children, she stormed from the room.

"Where should we hide her?"

"We'll take the girl," Organa repeated.

"Yes, we all know you want the girl, but what about the boy and the mother?" Obi-Wan said, irritated.

"Know you of any safe planets?" Yoda asked.

"Between the Separatists and the Empire, war is coming. There may not be a safe place for her," said Organa.

"What about the outer planets?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Those are dangerous for their own reasons. Tatooine is ruled by the Hutts, who are just as dangerous as the Empire, though with a shorter reach."

"Anakin has family on Tatooine. We might be able to leave Luke with his half brother."

"Wouldn't that be the first place he'd look?"

"Why would it? In fact, Tatooine is possibly the last place Anakin would want to go."

"And Padmé?"

"I can protect Padmé," Obi-Wan said.

"And where will you go?"

"We can stay on the move. We can check in on the children periodically, and take them back when it's safe."

"I suppose that sounds good."

Their plans were ruined when the children were weaned and Padmé decided to keep Leia. "I think it'll be easier for me to raise a girl," she said. "Obi-Wan," she continued, turning to him. "I want you to take Luke. I couldn't trust anyone else to watch over him."

"I was hoping to stay with you," he said.

"I know. But you've promised that this will only be while we're in danger of being discovered. When it's safe, we can be together."

"Where will you go?"

"Since Senator Organa wanted Leia, I thought perhaps we could live with them. They could help me with her. Where will you take Luke?"

"We'd discussed taking him to Tatooine. Perhaps Anakin's half brother Owen won't mind us living with them."

"I'll miss you," Padmé said, kissing him.

"I'll see you again," he assured her, holding her. After she'd rested from the birth and got the babies into a routine, they'd spent a lot of time together.

Obi-Wan took Luke to Beru and Owen on Tatooine. They tolerated Obi-Wan's presence, since he helped with the moisture farm while Beru watched Luke.

Leia grew up on Alderaan, which was a monarchy. After a couple rulers died, Senator Organa's wife became Queen. When the twins were five, Padmé died of a brain aneurysm. The Organas adopted Leia, who became a Princess.

When Obi-Wan found out about Padmé's death, he took it hard. He went into the desert for solitude and to grieve. While he was gone, Owen decided that they didn't need Obi-Wan around and when he returned, forced him to leave again.

Obi-Wan reminded Owen that he'd promised Luke's mother to protect him. Owen said that Luke was safe enough with them out here in the middle of nowhere, and besides, he didn't like the idea of Obi-Wan teaching Luke that mystic mumbo-jumbo. The Republic had had enough problems because of the Force, and he'll be damned if Luke turns out like his father.

Reluctantly Obi-Wan left, and kept distant tabs on young Luke, taking the name of Ben, and pretending to be a relative of his Jedi self.


End file.
